


Laisser la pluie tout effacer

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Introspection, One Shot, Post-Canon, Rain
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Roy a longtemps détesté la pluie.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Le Zéro d'Ishval](https://archiveofourown.org/works/658098) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Laisser la pluie tout effacer  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Roy Mustang, Maes Hughes, équipe Mustang ; Roy/Riza sous-entendu  
>  **Genre :** gen/léger angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « _A gentle fall of rain_ » pour genprompt_bingo >  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tome 4/post série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~950

La pluie tombe doucement sur Central. Tellement de choses ont changé au cours des quelques dernières années, depuis l’arrivée au pouvoir du Généralissime Grumman. Ça n’a pas complètement douché les espoirs de Roy Mustang de tenir un jour la même position : il connaît son supérieur puisque c’est lui qui a fait de lui ce qu’il est aujourd’hui ; il pourrait presque dire qu’il a toute confiance en lui. Ça n’est pas à son âge que le vieux Grumman va tout à coup se découvrir une soif de pouvoir, en abuser, s’accrocher à son poste indéfiniment et ne libérer la place que pour laisser y accéder un arriviste. D’avoir pris part à la révolution, à ce coup d’état auquel personne n’a osé donner un tel nom, a réveillé en lui une ardeur qu’il croyait oubliée, mais c’était son dernier coup d’éclat avant, non pas la retraite mais du moins un nouveau pan de sa carrière, plus calme, avec moins de petite politique de couloir mesquine, et plus de plans de grande ampleur. Et ce pan ne va durer éternellement non plus, alors Roy espère bien qu’il ne le désignera… non, pas exactement, puisque la démocratie fait doucement mais sûrement son retour, mais le recommandera fermement comme son successeur, de la même façon qu’il l’y a entraîné autrefois à Eastern. Grumman n’est pas homme à passer la main à quelqu’un visiblement assoiffé de pouvoir du genre d’Olivier Armstrong, au risque de voir leurs avancées réduites à néant par ses ambitions. Au fil des années, le nouveau Généralissime, au contraire, limite peu à peu son propre pouvoir pour rendre les rênes au Parlement ; ainsi, le temps que Grumman prenne sa retraite – car il devrait s’y résoudre avant de mourir – Olivier ne devrait même plus vouloir récupérer ce qui en restera.   
La diplomatie mise en route suit son cours. Les cessez-le-feu sur les fronts sud et ouest donnent lieu à des traités de paix prometteurs avec les pays voisins. Le dialogue avec les dignitaires survivants d’Ishval a repris ; les négociations avec Xing et son nouvel Empereur sont en bonne voie. Obtenir une paix durable sur chaque frontière prendra du temps, des difficultés émergeront en route, et probablement de malheureux retours en arrière sans qu’on puisse prédire lesquels exactement. 

Mais juste pour ce soir, Roy Mustang, ses tâches du jour accomplies, avec l’impression que sa ville et son pays sont tranquilles au moins pour le moment, laisse de côté ses soucis concernant l’avenir et profite d’une soirée de calme. S’écartant du bureau pour s’approcher de la fenêtre ouverte, il écoute tomber la pluie dehors, observe comment la lumière se prend dans les gouttes et s’émerveille de la tranquillité alentour.   
Il n’y a pas si longtemps qu’il se sentait tellement impuissant sous la pluie, incapable d’utiliser l’alchimie des flammes ! À présent il sait qu’il a à ses disposition d’autres moyens, qu’il peut quand même se rendre utile, qu’il n’a pas besoin de se fier uniquement à la force brute ni même aux frappes chirurgicales du feu et que ça n’est pas la mort si ça ne suffit pas. Il peut mettre en place d’autres stratégies, il peut se rabattre sur la diplomatie, il s’arme de nouveaux savoirs, de l’ouverture d’un dialogue, et peut faire des concessions selon sa compréhension des partis en place. Et il ne pourrait pas faire tout ça juste par lui-même, mais ça non plus ça n’est pas la fin de tout.   
Il n’a pas besoin de s’atteler à sauver son pays à lui tout seul. Il a quelqu’un pour assurer ses arrières, pour avancer à ses côtés, pour lui rappeler pourquoi et comment il peut accomplir tout cela, pour travailler avec lui, pour lui, de plein gré, sans que ça soit par force ni un sacrifice. Il n’est pas seul.   
Il a failli envers Hughes, ou Hughes a failli envers lui, quand il s’est fait tuer avant d’accomplir leur rêve commun d’avoir Roy devenir Généralissime et Hughes son aide de l’ombre, mais Roy n’a jamais blâmé Hughes pour cela, et aujourd’hui, enfin, il a cessé de se blâmer lui-même. Oui, il a, ils ont, commis des erreurs, sauté des conclusions sur des bases insuffisantes, et il risque d’en commettre à nouveau un jour, mais ça n’était pas, au final, entièrement sa seule faute. Il n’aurait pas pu, avec ce qu’ils savaient à ce moment-là, agir d’une autre façon. C’était une tragédie terrible et ça l’effraie de se dire que ça pourrait se produire à nouveau, mais il accepte désormais que les choses sont ainsi et qu’il ne peut pas tout changer. Mais il en changera assez pour faire de ce pays, de ce monde, un lieu plus sûr pour tous ceux qui restent, pour la femme et la fille de Hughes et tous les autres, tout tenter pour éviter qu’une telle tragédie se reproduise effectivement.   
Et en ce qui le concerne, il a toujours son équipe ; Havoc est de retour, et tous ses hommes, et bien sûr Riza. Ils sont là pour lui et l’aideront tout comme il s’est juré d’être là et de les protéger. La paix et la sécurité ne sont pas encore définitives, mais ils y travaillent, et, au moins ce soir, il sent le fruit de leurs efforts. 

Oui, la pluie peut balayer les rues de toute poussière, de la chaleur du jour et des mauvais souvenirs passés. Il ne se considérera plus comme impuissant ni inutile. La pluie, en tout cas, a son utilité : quelque part hors de sa ville, hors de sa vue mais sans qu’il puisse douter de cette réalité, elle rend la contrée plus verte et aide à faire pousser les fruits d’avenir proche.


End file.
